Why?
by 1011
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are traveling and come upon a creature in need of help. Please give it a shot, I'm kinda new to this and a little paranoid... Thanks


Dim light shown through the branches of an oak tree, warming the fragile body that lay beneath it's outstretched limbs. The small amount of shade produced from the twisted branches cooled the soft grass that the small creature lay on. On closer inspection the creature appeared human. Ghost white skin and a mess of curled raven hair pressed down by a set of black goggles with red lenses. The small humanoid appeared to be male, clothes unseen by a leather blanket draped around his tiny frame. Next to him was a leather bound book that if opened read; 'Found whilst departed from civilian life. Not of any use to us. Free to take, needs none immediate medical attention. -A traveler.

Arlo awoke to the soft crunching sounds of leaves. His eyes opened and he jolted backwards looking around in panic and taking deep breaths. He shut his eyes and grimaced, he then pulled the goggles over his eyes and looked up noticing a tall barbaric man holding the book.

"The luck of bůh most be on my side today. I needed a good mule to carry my packs." He said grabbing the boy and taking his goggles then his blanket. "Good things." he praised them then handed them to the boy. "Carry them, mule." He said grabbing a bottle from his belt then splashing it into Arlo's eyes. Arlo squeaked then fell to his knees, jamming his eyes shut as he began to fumble on the ground, pain over taking his body.

"Stand up, mule you need your strength for the road before us is long and treacherous." he stated standing the boy up and shoving a ruck sack onto his back then the blanket in his hands. He then took the goggles and smiled "Much money with these would go for." He chuckled. Arlo winced then took a few steps before collapsing. A voice said something Arlo couldn't make out that caused the beast to run.. Arlo turned his head towards the voice as he heard the beast grab his things and take off down the trail. He shut his eyes and turned his head away as he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder

"Are you okay there?" Arlo flinched away from the touch. "I-I... no..." he whispered softly, his voice weak. "He put something... in my eyes.."

"Here, let me see." the voice cooed sweetly. He sat up slowly then pulled his hand away from his eyes, which had tears streaming from them. "I-I... can't see..." he whispered. His eyes were a crystal blue color with a white woman removed her hand from his shoulder and pointed to a tree. "I have a friend who can help, he's just behind that tree." She said warmly. Arlo pushed himself against the tree, shaking his head. "N-No.."

"I promise he won't hurt you." Arlo shook his head again then looked down. "I can't..."

"Why not?" She asked sweetly.

"..." He didn't reply just looked away. The woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me." He gasped loudly "...i'm afraid... very afraid..."

"Hey," She said softly. "I'll tell you a secret. I was very afraid when I met him to, but he saved me, just like he can save you." Arlo took a deep breath then grabbed the tree and began slowly crawling around it.

"Where you going?" She called after him. "looking for him." He whispered. "I'll take you to him, whats you name? He took her hand then stood up and held her. "...A-Arlo..." he whispered

"Arlo, what a pretty name," The woman said warmly. Arlo whimpered then looked down "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." He nodded holding her arm tighter. "That's right," She whispered softly, "He's right over here."

"...Mm... please, don't... eat me..." he mumbled. "I won't," Rose said softly. "He won't either. He can be a little quirky though, but don't worry he's a big sweetheart under all that.

He swallowed hard then stumbled forward "Hello?" he asked.

"Hmm?" The Doctor's voice called from behind the tree. He stepped out with his brown hair wild and in his long brown trench coat. "Why Rose who is this?" He asked with a quirky smile.

Arlo turned around in a circle, taking hurried breaths. He shook his head "Not... not okay..." he mumbled then stumbled and fell backwards.

"It's ok," Rose called as she helped Arlo up while glaring at the Doctor. "This is Arlo, and he's in need of some help Doctor. He's a little nervous so take it down a notch, eh?" Rose said annoyed with the Doctor.

Arlo held onto her arm tightly, his body shaking."Now Doctor why don't you say hello?" Rose asked giving the Doctor a stern look. He slowly approached them then crouched down to become the same hight as Arlo.

Arlo stared in his direction blankly. "I-I can't see... just... just help... me..."

The Doctor looked at Arlo's eyes as if he were intrigued. "What happened?" He asked, his voice coarse.

"...I... a...something... it... it sprayed... this...liquid... in my eyes... it burned..." The Doctor sighed, blinked a few times, then looked at Rose. "We need to take him to the med bay."

"No!" Arlo screamed then backed away.

"Hey," Rose cooed softly resting a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you'll be ok. And I'll be with you the entire time. We, just have to go into our, um... er, house, and then the Doctor will fix your eyes up in this special room made for um, that."

"...No... no... i'm... i'm filth... no one will help me.." he stammered out. The Doctor tensed up. "Arlo, don't you ever believe anyone who says that. You're not filth and Rose and I will help you."

"MY KIND IS EATEN! I CAN'T GO!" Arlo screamed then began to shakily sob. "Hey," Rose said as she bent down to hug him. "We won't eat you sweetheart. We only want to help."

He held her tightly, sobbing into her arms. "It's ok," she soothed. He shook his head "I... I know you won't..." he stammered out.

"That's right." She whispered softly. "You're safe with us." He curled up into a ball and whimpered.

"Please, Arlo. Come inside we'll help you. We have food, are you hungry?" Rose asked softly. He sniffed, And looked at her, his eyes blood shot from crying. "Y... yes," he stammered, his stomach getting the best of him. Rose helped him stand up and offered him her hand. Arlo quickly took her hand and clung on to her arm.

"Thats right sweetie." She said softly. "Doctor?" Rose asked as she looked from Arlo to him. "Are you gonna' take me and Arlo back to the TAR... our house?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Yeah, just.. eh, this way." He said while clearing his throat. Rose started to follow only to find Arlo, Shake even harder with every step. Rose looked down on the boy only to see a silent tear run down his cheek. Rose closed her eyes and reached out to the telepathic link between her and the Doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked between their telepathic link. "Yes, Rose?" He replied but kept walking. "Don't stop, but look at Arlo." The Doctor instantly turned his head, and watched the silent tears stream down Arlo's face with empathy. He faced forwards and reached back out to their link.

"That face is to recognizable." Rose said softly as if she was afraid Arlo would hear her. "Is it?" He asked innocently as the neared the TARDIS. "It's the face of someone who's seen war." The Doctor stopped then turned to look at her. Arlo jumped back and held Rose's arm tighter.

"It's only the Doctor." She whispered sweetly as she smiled at him. Arlo loosened his grip, yet stood a little closer. "May we proceed, Doctor?" Rose asked a leery edge to her voice.

"Yeah, ...yeah," the Doctor turned and pushed the TARDIS, doors open, walking in. "Come along, Arlo!"

* * *

**Hello! it's me the author! I'm fresh out of ideas, so if anyone, want to help me continue the story, or write it with me, PM me. All credit will go to you I promise! So If your interested let me know! :)**


End file.
